singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 Alien Annalee Call -'' canon'' Aliens vs. Predators Grid - au Bioshock Cindy Meltzer - au Eleanor Lamb Jack -au Atlas Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Double Vision Bonny Serge - canon DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Ergo Proxy Pino - canon Fallout 3 Moira Brown - canon The Lone Wanderer'' - AU'' Firefly Kaylee Frye - canon Gamer Simon Silverton - canon Ghost in the Shell Batou'' '- '''canon Major Motoko Kusanagi - canon Major Motoko Kusanagi - au Green Hornet Kato - canon Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Black-Two - canon Carter-A259 - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Cortana - canon Emile-A239 - au John-117 Jorge-052 - canon Jun-A266 - canon Mack - canon Spartan- B312 Thom-293 - canon Thon 'Talamee Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' au'' The Arbiter - au (CR from Atia Amat Omnes) Hanna is Not a Boy's Name Zombie - canon Homestuck Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Eridan Ampora - canon Feferi Peixes - canon Jack Noir - canon Jade Harley - canon John Egbert - canon Kanaya Maryam - canon Roheze Lelande (Rose Lalonde) - AU Sollux Captor - canon Tavros Nitram - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Vriska Serket - canon Nepeta Leijon - canon Equius Zahhak - canon Aradia Megido'' - canon'' How to Train Your Dragon Toothless - canon Iron Man JARVIS - au Karas Eko - au Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Kingdom Hearts Axel - canon Leverage Parker - canon Alec Hardison Lilo & Stitch Agent Wendy Pleakly - canon Grand Councilwoman - canon Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko - canon Kasumi Goto - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy - canon Rainbow Dash - canon Original Characters Gardenia Clarke Kilo Monster Red Snout Virgil Portal GLaDOS - au Chell - canon Princess Resurrection Riza Wildman - canon Raptor Red Raptor Red - au Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - au PFC Lavernia Tucker - au York - au Agent Washington and Epsilon - au Agent Washington - canon Agent Maine - au Tex -'' au'' (Amat CR) Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Mastema - canon Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi - canon RC-1138 - canon RC-1262 - canon System Shock SHODAN - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Team Fortress 2 BLU Sniper - Atia Amat Omnes RED Medic - canon RED Pyro (amatomnes) - Atia Amat Omnes Terminator T-800 Model 101 - canon Sarah Connor - canon T-X - canon John Connor - canon Marcus Wright Touhou Yukari Yakumo - canon Transformers Soundwave (G1) - Cape & Cowl Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - Cape & Cowl Nemesis Prime - Alternity Tron Anon - au CLU - au Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - au Kevin Flynn - canon Ram - canon Rinzler - au Sam Flynn - canon Tron - canon Up Dug - canon Protomen Joe - canon Xiaolin Showdown Jack Spicer - Canon from Series Finale Category:Characters